The present invention relates to novel and improved synthetic logs for fuel and to a method and apparatus for producing same; and more specifically relates to a synthetic fireplace log composed of paper and wax for use as a fuel in fireplaces.
The concept of forming synthetic fireplace logs from a raw material composed primarily of paper is not a new development. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,766 issues to R. O. Williams, 2,475,769 issues to R. O. Williams and 3,744,980 issued to F. B. Harris disclose the use of ground or pulverized paper in the manufacture of synthetic logs, and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,578 issued to E. T. Brown indicates the use of shredded paper as the primary ingredient in artificial fuel blocks and briquettes with crude oil or fuel oil mixed with wood spirits and crude rubber used as a binder. However, the prior art of combining shredded paper and wax to form a fireplace log has not been thoroughly successful and remains economically questionable. The above-cited patents to Williams which utilizes ground paper laments the unsatisfactory results stemming from the use of shredded or "straight cut" particles of paper. Also, of the above-cited patents, only Harris discloses the use of a wax binder in combination with paper; however, the apparatus and method for use of a wax binder in the present invention is far superior and more economical with the additional advantage of being practical and successful with shredded paper. Further, a remaining fundamental concern is to produce a synthetic fireplace log with good burning characteristics. The burning characteristics required include that of having a log that will sustain a flame without extinguishing itself; yet the log should not burn so vigorously or rapidly as to be completely consumed to a short period of time. It is therefore desirable to have a synthetic fireplace log that can be economically produced, easily ignited and will burn steadily for a period of approximately three hours before it is completely consumed. It is also desirable to provide a log that is safe to use and which leaves a minimum of ash remaining after burning.